A Love Among Royals
by Edward's000Mistress93
Summary: The life and love of Isabella Marie Swan. The princess of spain. Sorry really bad at summaries please give it a try. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Isabella Swan. Little Isabella was the princess of Spain, she was treasured by all but none more than the King. King Charles would spare time of everyday to spend time with his beloved little princess. Now Queen, Renee didn't really care for her husband giving all his attention and affection to the child that wasn't the heir that she had hoped for.

"Daddy" screamed Isabella while running away from the out of breath and chuckling King.

"I am going to get you" roared the chuckling, King Charles.

This was a wonderful day of spring in the year of 1430. One of the favorite days that both Isabella and Charles would look back on for years to come. The day was warm and had a breeze that helped make the heat all the more bearable. While Charles and Isabella were running around and making the most of their time together before the King would have to go back to a meeting or some thing else important that would need the kings immediate attention; the Queen was watching them from the window in her chambers. Queen Renee had a scowl that was permanently on her beautiful face whenever she would see her husband playing with it.

" I don't understand why he must play with that thing! When I detest it so" sneered Queen Renee to her closest friend and lady-in-waiting Lady Victoria.

"I don't understand either but he still comes to your chamber's every night so you will get the heir that you both want and then he will forget about that thing" added Lady Victoria with a hatful snide smile.

"Yes right as ever Victoria" answered Queen Renee with a hopeful smile.

Now Queen Renee wasn't always this hateful; actually before giving birth to her daughter she was happy and loved by the people but now the people could see her hatred and distain for the little princess that had captured all of their hearts. The people loved Isabella just as Isabella loved them like her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

*10 years later*

"Bella darling come here please" asked my father the king of Spain.

"Coming Father" I replied in my soft gentle voice.

I am now fifteen years of age and am hoping not to get an arranged marriage like brothers'. Oh! How silly of me I haven't mentioned my beloved little brother. Sir Emmett of Spain. He is the heir to the kingdom and in love with his betrothed but it wasn't always that way when they were little they both hated each other and couldn't even be in the same castle as each other without some form of insult between the two. But Rosalie (Emmett's betrothed) is one of my closest friends. She needed a friend while dealing with my huge bear of a brother. Now don't get me wrong I love my brother more than anyone in the world other than my father.

"Yes father what is it" I asked as I entered the throne room from my chambers.

"Well Isabella I have some news for you from England" my father said with a smile.

"News from England" I answered unsure if it really was me he wanted and not Emmett.

"Yes now Isabella you know how much I love you no matter what anyone says but the King of England, Carlisle has heard of your beauty and kindness with the people and wants to arrange a marriage between you and his eldest son the heir of England, Edward" father told me looking very uneasy as to how I would take this new.

"What! Father how can this be? What does he want with me I know that the people of court tell me of my beauty but he wants me for his heir the future king of England! " I exclaimed thinking that there was a terrible mistake or this had to be a joke that Emmett had made him play on me.

"Isabella I am sorry for never preparing you for this day but it is here and it would be a huge insult to England and its royal family if we were to decline. I am so sorry my Bella" stated my father suddenly looking older and sadder than I had ever seen him, even when my mother would belittle me in front of others and himself.

"When" was all I could ask.

"In the next week" answered my father with a small smile.

"Alright father may I go for a ride alone please" I asked after I finally had the strength to speak without sobs escaping.

"Of course Bells I am sorry" he replied with small hint of hope that this wouldn't destroy his beautiful and strong daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It is now the day that the party from England arrives. Among them are King Carlisle, his Queen Esme, Princess Alice and of course Edward the future king of England and my future husband.

"Isabella come here now" screamed my mother.

At a fast pace I hurried to my mother's chamber before she got too angry and had me whipped even though it was my wedding day and soon to be wedding night. As I entered her chamber's I bowed low hoping to appease her.

"How may I help you mother" I asked in my most gentle and loving voice as to shower great respect.

"Your late" was all she said.

Now I wont bore you with the horrid details of how I did end up being whipped and then dressed and made presentable for my wedding even if I could barely sit. But I did because I knew that it would be worse if I didn't do what I was told.

Finally it was time...

The Dun Dun Dun-dun could be heard from where I was in the hall with my ladies-in-waiting while the flower girl walked down the aisle then followed by the ladies-in-waiting all of whom I didn't know. I was already alone. I felt a little hopeful that my husband would be kind, gentle and allow me my space while not bedding other women. Finally it was my time to walk.

When I first walked through the doors I locked eyes with my father hoping that with the love in them I would find the strength not to sob.

Edward had to be the most handsome man I had ever had the pleasure of meeting this was the first thing I realized after the ceremony had come to an end and now he was my husband.

Throughout the whole feast after the ceremony I forgot everything with just one smile from Prince Edward who danced with me and asked me questions about myself. I could tell already that I would have a loving marriage. A marriage of loyalty and a faithful husband.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not posting. But this chapter goes out to Aliegator2014...

Disclamer: I don't own twilight, no matter how much I wish I did...

Chapter Four

It seemed that the time that I feared the most had finally come to play. The consummation of the marriage bed.

I was petrified having no experience of bedding a man as was expected of a women of my class. When thinking of the other princess' that had been bedded before their marriage bed was properly made Princess Jessica of France came into mind. Jessica was the slut, the whore of her entire kingdom, having bedded many knights, servants and even kings and princes. But her fate was sealed for her. She would not be getting a proper marriage one were she was loved, God would not allow that.

But as I stood in front of the chamber door, I couldn't believe that it was my time to enter. Prince Edward had not arrived yet.

As I nodded to the guard that was stationed outside of the double doors. He gave me a small smile and I walked in. As the doors closed, I knew that my fate was sealed.

I sat on the end of the bed and my lower back ached from the whippings. My mother had no mercy on me today.

When Prince Edward came in; I almost blacked out with nerves. I had to admit to myself that he was the most handsome man that I had ever seen though.

"Hello Princess Isabella" rushed out Prince Edward of England. Isabella's husband.

"H-h-hello Prince Edward," Isabella managed to squeak out in a barely there whisper.

" Isabella", Prince Edward whispered in a velvety voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

At the sound of my name whispered with uncertainty I felt hope blossom. Hope that I could have the marriage that I so desperately longed for.

When a loud knock sounded at the door we both jumped and with a blush I looked at him through my lashes.

"Come in" Prince Edward responded in a powerful tone reserved for men of his stature.

The doors opened and in walk a servant and behind her was a group of court royals none of who I was familiar with nor could say they were even from my court. I quickly realized they were here to witness that the union was consummated.

The servant girl whom I had seen many times help my mother around her rooms came over quietly not making a sound not even her heeled shoes clicking on the marble floors, helped me out of my robe and under the covers. Pulling the thick curtains that surrounded the bed closed at least on my side.

Prince Edward climbed in on his side with no assistance. As soon as the curtains on his side of the bed were closed Prince Edward turned to face me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to look at him also or if I was to just lay down and let him have his way with me.

Prince Edward stuck his head out of the curtains and called out " You may leave we have no need for you as of yet. I will ring the bell when we require your presences."

Everyone filed out slowly and as soon as the huge double doors closed . I sighed a sigh of relieve that these people would not be here to hear and see everything that happened.

"Look at me Isabella", commanded Prince Edward.

Slowly I turned to face him and gasped he had the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. They were a vivid dark green reminding me of all the times as a child when I would go hunting with my father.

"Isabella there is no reason for you to be nervous. This will be done and over with shortly and I give you my word that I will be kind and gentle."

"Thank You Prince Edward", I whispered barely audible.

"Edward, please."

"Edward", I whispered.

"May I?" he whispered.

Without a proper response he kissed my lips softly while caressing my lower back. I tried to hold back the hiss of pain as his hands touched the welts. He must have felt them as he slowly moved back and slowly raised my nightgown up just far enough to see the marks that marred my skin.

"What is the meaning of this? Who did this to you?" he demanded.

"My lady mother, the queen." I whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"Why on earth would your own mother do this to you? Especially on you wedding night?" he asked.

"Never mind. I shall have my personal servant fetch a balm that will heal them quickly" he said.

When the balm finally arrived the pain from him rubbing it into my sore and by now bleeding back; was unbearable.

"I am deeply sorry for this Isabella but I will still need to bed you. If I don't someone might find a reason on why we should not have been wed." Edward whispered.

"It is alright. I understand Edward."

And with that he ran the bell and the court came back in to witness the consummation of our marriage. He was as gentle and kind as he said he would be.


End file.
